


Zoo Day with the Potters

by karasunova



Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Harry's tired, but that doesn't mean he's going to miss spending time with his family
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353142
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Zoo Day with the Potters

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by a prompt from Harmony & Co. Writing Locker Group on Facebook. 
> 
> Written For Hermione's Haven 2020 Bingo  
> Square: Harry Potter [O5]

Their townhome was quiet. As it should be at five in the morning. Harry wished he hadn’t been called in last night and now he’d probably sleep the day away instead of spending it with his family. 

He climbed up the wooden stairs, stepping onto the landing of the first floor, he stilled. 

Something was off. 

He walked past his bedroom door and to the end of the hallway. Dim morning light peeked out from beneath the door. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door slowly. 

“Daddy!” 

His five-year-old daughter, Ruby, was sitting on the floor, surrounded by her baby dolls and stuffed animals. Strands of her thick brown hair had fallen out of the braid he had made the night before. 

“Princess, what are you doing up?” He walked into her room, closing the door softly behind him. 

“It was time to wake up,” she replied simply. She picked up a purple plastic spoon and proceeded to feed her stuffed owl non-existent food. Deep emerald eyes peered up at him. “You look tired, daddy.” 

She sprung to her feet, toys falling around her feet. She grabbed the edge of her blanket and threw it aside. “Lay down. I’ll read you a story like mama does for me.”

Harry couldn’t say no. He carefully stepped around and over her toys before promptly falling onto her small bed. 

Ruby crawled up beside him and picked up the picture book from her side table. She opened to the first page and began reciting the story. She didn’t know how to read yet, but her mother had read the book so many times, Ruby had memorized the storyline. 

Harry moved onto his side, curling his arm around his little girl. 

* * *

“Dada in your room.”

“Shh, daddy is still sleeping.” 

“Dada, wake up.”

Bright sunshine streamed into the room and a flurry of squeals and laughter echoed around him. 

“Girls, pick out the toys you want to take while I wake up, daddy.”

The bed dipped and a soft hand caressed his cheek. He groaned and reached out for the touch. 

“Harry,” a kiss dusted the side of his face, “did you still want to go to the zoo?”

He grumbled and opened his eyes, meeting Hermione’s warm gaze. She smiled softly. 

“I was wondering where you were when I woke up and you weren’t beside me,” she leaned down and rested her head against his chest. “Are you okay?”

He trailed his fingers up and down her back. “I’m not hurt, just mentally tired.” 

“Do you still want to go?” 

He stared at the ceiling. He could hear their children padding across the floor, probably trying to get their shoes on. “Yes. Besides, this is our last chance to spend time with Teddy before he goes back to school.” 

* * *

Teddy arrived and after some hurried hugs and kisses, the family piled into Hermione’s car. The drive was short due to the luxury of living so close. 

Hermione held onto Ruby and Teddy’s hands while Harry held onto their youngest daughter, Serena’s hand. 

Zoo days were always a success for their family day outings. The children never got tired of seeing the animals and better yet, they were able to use up their boundless energy. 

“Race you to the fountain!” Teddy dropped Hermione’s hand, giving her a quick glance. 

She nodded her head and let them both go. Teddy and Ruby started running across the field, arms spread out like birds. 

Serena wriggled her hand out of his and raced after them, the best way a two-year-old could. 

Hermione knocked into his shoulder playfully. “Race you.”

He quirked an eyebrow. 

She shot him a grin and then started to run. 

“You’re on, Hermione!” 

The kids had tumbled not far from the fountain, screeching with laughter. Harry and Hermione caught up with them and helped dust off the grass and dirt. 

“Alright, now that we’ve got the wiggles out, let’s go. What animal are we going to see first?”

“The birdies!” Serena pulled on his leg. Harry picked her up and set her against his waist. 

“I want to see the tigers,” Teddy told Hermione. “Do you think they’ll be awake when we see them?”

“Maybe.”

They bought their tickets and entered the zoo. Teddy ripped open his map. “The tigers are this way. Can we go see them first please?” 

They walked past the Reptile House and headed toward the tigers. Teddy advised them to quiet down so they wouldn’t spook them. 

He jumped in excitement. The tiger was roaming around their enclosure. He hurried to the glass and watched quietly. Ruby stood beside him, standing on her tip-toes. 

Harry held onto Serena in his arms so she could see the tiger. 

But she didn’t seem to care for the majestic animal. Instead, she patted her small hand against his cheek, rubbing her palm over the short scruff on his face. 

“Dada,” she said quietly. 

Harry tickled her belly, her laughter ringed in his ear. Good Godric he could listen to this all day. 

She squeezed his nose. He honked playfully and looked into her golden-brown eyes. 

She giggled. “Love you, dada.” 

He hugged her. “Love you more, sweetheart.” 

Yes, Harry thought to himself, zoo days were the best. 


End file.
